


Phase Two

by lil_1337



Series: Sneaky!Steve [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post - Canon, Pre - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has problems with his clothes, Tony tries to help and Clint is suspected of evil doings once again.   Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/458932">Patent # HC567654-271</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase Two

“Tony?”

Tony had a love hate relationship with hearing his name said in just that tone of voice. On one hand it meant that Steve Rogers needed help and once again Tony was his go to guy. On the other it meant that Steve Rogers needed help and mostly likely it was going to be with something else that would throw Tony off balance. Last week it was the great condom fiasco, Tony was still plotting his revenge for that, and this week had been one kind of new torture after another.

He liked helping people despite how he acted, but ever since Steve had put that string of rubbers in his face Tony had been thinking very bad thoughts about his very good friend. To his credit he had almost pushed the visuals out of his mind when the recent rash of costume malfunctions had hit and put them back in. Front and center with high definition color and the addition of THX surround sound because even Tony's fantasies were big, bold and featured the newest technology.

First Steve had tried to do his own laundry, admirable, but not necessary, and shrunk every piece of clothing he owned to the point that the the only thing that he could still squeeze into were a pair of swim trunks. Itty bitty swim trunks. As it turned out they were so tight Tony could now verify that the super serum had enhanced _everything_. Even if Steve was a show-er and not a grow-er. Not that Tony was thinking about which it might be.

Problem number two had come fast and hard on the heels of number one since Steve, poor modest and shy Steve, had decided to take a shower while waiting for some new clothes to be delivered. Some how, somewhere along the line the housecleaning service had messed up and left Steve hand towels and washcloths, but no bath towels. Either Mercury was in retrograde or Steve was a bad luck magnet because Tony had never had this problem before.

Compared to a hand towel the swimming trunks were huge, an exercise in extreme modesty. At least they had covered Steve's ass. And hipbones. As well as a lot of other things Tony did not want to think about. Well, really he did want to, but that was beside the point. Or maybe it was the point. Either way it was probably against the team rules to lust after Captain America. Though, maybe there was a loop hole for Steve Rogers when he was off the clock. Tony would have to check that out. The rules, not Steve.

It was a shame Thor wasn't around, no doubt he would have had _something_ that would have fit Steve. But of course the whole mess had gone down right after Thor had left for an extended visit to Asgard. It was as if the world was conspiring against him. Tony had gone so far as to have JARVIS scan the tower to make sure Clint hadn't gotten back early from his mission and not told anyone because this was the kind of multilayer prank he would pull.

“Tony?”

There was that voice again, a little stronger and little more confused. Tony steeled his nerves and mentally girded his loins before slowly turning around. Making sure to keep his eyes _up_ he took inventory. Brown hair and blue eyes, good so far. Nervous smile, not so good. Bare shoulders, worse, so much worse, but in such a good way. Finally, dark red boxer shorts made from a material so silky it seemed to cling to Steve's hips of its own accord.

“Yes?” He could do this. Really he could. He was Tony Stark and he had self control when he chose to use it.

“The clothing store just called. Their tailor is sick so it is going to be another day.” Steve brightened a bit though a hint of red infused his cheeks. “They did send over socks and underwear. I guess I'll just wear these for now. It's just us so it shouldn't be a big deal, right?”

Tony was going to kill someone if he didn't rupture something before hand because apparently the universe still hated him. Or loved him because he couldn't quite figure out which since he had spent the last couple of weeks bouncing around on the pleasure/pain scale.

Eyes glued to the glory that was Steve's knees and lower legs Tony missed the hint of a smirk that danced across Steve's face only to be replaced by his usual slightly bemused smile.


End file.
